Remembering You As I walk away
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: NEW COUPLING! -Fuguna!- That's right, FujinLaguna! Starts out Seifuu, later changes to Fuguna. This is a teaser, please let me know whether to continue---
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes_

Your probably thinking, … is she serious?  Fujin and Laguna?  How the hell would they ever end up together?   Seifer and Fujin?  How can you split them up?  How do they get split up?  …Was it fate?  And, the biggest question your thinking is why I am not just getting on with the story rather than writing a very crappy summary?  Well, …heh…

_Angst/Romance/Drama/Tragedy_

_Fujin/Laguna (Fuguna!)_

_Starts out Seifuu, later Fuguna._

****

****

**_Remembering You (As I walk away)_**

PROLOGUE 

Moonlight swept over the large structure moving ever so slowly through the ocean water; people enjoying what they fought for just three years ago. 

"Fujin."  A husky voice echoed, eyes of the seawater looking towards her with more than friendship. 

A flutter of a smile slipped over the silver-haired woman's face as she looked up with an eye of red as it twinkled in the dim light of the Garden's spacious room.  "Seifer."

"Yo, you guys!"  Another voice excitedly bellowed out, eagerly crossing through the dancing couples to the other side of the room.  "They got ice cream, ya know!  Lot's of it, ya know!"

Fujin turned a glare to the other member of their posse, stepping forward he foot came back before colliding with his shin.   
  


"Ow!  Ow! Ow!"  Raijin quickly repeated, clutching his right leg protectively.  "Fujin, that hurt, ya know!" 

Straightening her blue-military style shirt, trying almost un-successfully to make it fit correctly.  "TALK, PRIVATE?"  The woman asked looking towards her blond companion.    Turning to look back at her dark-skinned friend she held her head up higher as she realized he had already gone back to a woman awaiting by the buffet table. 

Seifer nodded, eager to leave the uneventful party.  "Yeah sure, balcony alright?  That is if puberty boy and the sorceress aren't-"

"AFFIRMATIVE."  Fujin interrupted, taking a step ahead and leaving her 'friend' to catch up.

'What's got into her?'  The former knight wondered as he sped up to walk silently beside her.  "Fujin." 

She didn't stop till she opened the door leading to the balcony, or until she got to the ledge where she could stare at the ocean, pondering what to say.  

"Fujin?"  Seifer repeated.   Coming up behind her his heavy footsteps echoed against the stone floor.  Needing to feel her curved body he let his gloved hands slide down her sides till they rested comfortably at her hips, the stitched up trench coat swirled around them in the cold breeze.  "Fu?"

FUJIN'S POV 

The wind chilled my lips as it slashed against my face, _'what am I to say, Almasy?  What will you do?'_  Closing my eye I let my head tip back to lean against his hard chest, wanting to enjoy the moment in case I can't ever again.    

I could hear him say my name; again, more insistent I tell him, what I was afraid he was not ready to hear.  "Seifer!"  I yelped as he spun me around to face him.  My body shook as I glanced at his loving face, full of fear and hurt, quickly I looked down at our feet.  _'Will you never look at me like that again?  After what I tell you?' _ Swallowing my fear I raised my head to look into his eyes. 

His voice came out strained, "Fu, we're _friends, _you can tell me."  

It wasn't what I wanted to hear, but it was what finally made me spit it out.  "I'm pregnant."

TBC 

_Author's Notes_

_I do hope that you enjoyed this; however, is just the beginning.  Please review so I know whether or not I should continue._


	2. Chapter One

_Author's Notes:  Well, here is chapter one!  Enjoy!                                                                                                                                                                                   _                                                                       Chapter One Seifer's POV 

****

My lungs seemed to stop functioning as I took a step back to stare at my friend, …my lover, and the mother of my soon-to-be child.  Shocked, I finally spat out what I could manage.   "What do you mean?"

Talk about dumb questions… 

Staring at her I think she was more confused by the question then my reaction.  "How, we, it was only a few times!"  I could see the stressed expression cross her eyebrows before she turned away from me. 

After a few moments I glanced around, unaware of how the breeze froze my lovers skin.  "…Pregnant?"

_Fujin's POV_

I Closed my eye as a tear slipped down my cheek.  "AFFIRMATIVE."

His hand slipped down my back, I could hear him as his boots slowly backed away, before proceeding into a full-out run. 

The sounds of the music dying down after I had been standing there for longer than I would have liked brought me out of the silence that seemed to echo, pounding against my eardrums like lightning.  

'Why did I come back here?'  I wondered taking a look to the ocean below.  'It was only a invitation, not a mission…'  My thoughts reflected, remembering the letter that had been sent to the three of us just weeks ago.    Balamb, Cid actually, had invited the three of us back to garden, at least for the night.

'Where now?'  I asked myself, placing my hands onto the stone railing.  'I cannot go back home.'

"What happens to be troubling you?"  A sharp, low-toned voice whispered amongst the dark, moonlit night.  

My shoulders snapped back in surprise, every muscle becoming tense.  

The man laughed, "No need to be so tense, it's just me, Kiros."

Hesitantly I nodded, I already knew who it was having lived in Esthar with Raijin before we had come to Garden; still, a presence disrupting me was not what I expected.  

"Again, what is troubling you?"  His calm voice questioned yet again.

Lifting my eye from the sea I leaned against my hands, "I'm pregnant."  It came out so smooth and effortlessly you'd think that it didn't bother me the slightest bit.  _How wrong that was._

I would have laughed at Kiros as he began coughing, choking on the air.  "Pregnant?"  He repeated.  

I began to wonder about men, did I have to repeat it six times?  "With child, yes."

The dark-skinned man nodded his head in confirmation, although I didn't need to look at him to see it.  "I take it Seifer didn't take the news well?"

Becoming more rigid than before, if that was possible, I turned to send a glare his way.  "AFFIRMATIVE!"  My voice answered before I began to walk inside.  

Feeling his eyes on me as I opened the door to head back inside I had to resist the urge to cry as the night's events passed before my eyes.  _'I was prepared for Seifer's reaction, why does it hurt?'  _

Several sets of eyes were on me as I walked back in, although most had left I noticed, a few that I knew, were surprised to see I had indeed still been here.  My heart was beating to fast to care; everything seemed hazy.  Continuing across the empty dance floor, I picked up a cup of red Jell-O that had been sitting on the buffet table as I went past it.  Reaching a hand out I pushed open the double doors leading back to the hallway, which held the elevator.   My eye could not see as the silver clip fell from my hair to the ground, letting the waist length strands fall around me, quicker than I could move. 

"Hey!  Watch where you're going." A mellow voice yelped as two strong arms were placed on either side of me, making sure I would not fall.  "Are you alright?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."   I replied, then brushed the hair from my eyes, looking up to the man before me.  "Laguna." My voice whispered, three years ago was the last I had seen him, not during good times either…

"Fujin!"  The president roared, "Wow!  It's so good to see you, and here of all places! –"

I noticed I was listening carefully as he went on and on, 'Why?'  I asked myself then shrugged it off.  "GOODNIGHT."  I interrupted, as I saw my blond haired lover waiting patiently for me down the hall.  'Why are you here Seifer?'

As Laguna blinked and watched me walk away towards the blond I didn't notice the odd look in his eyes before he continued through the door, to likely go find Kiro's and Ward.  My eye was situated firmly on the elevator ahead, trying desperately not to look at the man that was more a part of me then I knew.  

"Fujin, wait!"  Seifer called out, I froze. 

"SPEAK."  I said in my commanding like tone.  'What more could you have to say?'

I watched him rub his forehead then the back of his neck.  'Since when was Almasy nervous?'  "Well?"  My tone was softer, less commanding than before.

 "Come with me."  His voice, although oddly quiet, ordered.  His hand reached out taking mine as he began to pull me towards the awaiting elevator. 

"Where, where are we going?"  I couldn't help but ask as the drone of elevator rang with delight as it descended to the second floor, where the exit was.  

Yet, Seifer didn't answer.  'Was he going to throw me overboard?'  I questioned myself as we pushed past a few couples making out in the hallway, than preceded up the flight of stairs that led to the outside world.  It was then I noticed how everything was standing still, "We docked?"  I shockingly muttered.

Sea eyes looked back to me, frowning, as he looked at me concerned.  I guess I was too busy just staring mindlessly at the water I never noticed…  Blinking I had to catch myself from falling as he tugged at my hand again, pulling me towards the metal planks.

'Where are we going?'  I wondered as we began to walk down the short walk to the city of FH.  "Seifer?"  I whispered, "Where are we going?  What about Raijin?"

My escort was silent for a moment before he finally spoke, yet didn't bother stopping.  "Raijin is meeting us there."

I blinked; everyone seemed to know what was going on except me…  "

SEIFER'S POV 

****

'Am I really going through with this?'  Kicking a small pebble, I looked to the woman I was grasping, standing there as we descended down the lift with a look of deep thought.  'Damn it, Fujin.  Why did you have to get pregnant?'  I sighed; I knew it wasn't he fault.  I guess I was sort of confused still; my best friend was pregnant, with my child… 'What am I supposed to think?'

The cold nights air swept across us, I could feel her shiver internally, although you couldn't tell from looking at her.  I stopped and lid my coat off wrapping it around her shoulders.  'Since when did I become such a gentleman?'  I wondered as I continued, tugging at her hand again as she seemed stuck in place.

I looked up to see Raijin in the distance, an arm wrapped around his girlfriend's thin waist.  "Hey you guys!"  His upbeat attitude was always lifting on days like this, although somewhat annoying.  "So your going to go through with it, ya know?"  He asked, as I sent a glare right away.  "You haven't asked her yet?"  He laughed out.  

"Asked me what?"  Fujin interrupted, a frown marring her usually stoic face.  

I scratched the back of my head and sent a look to Raijin, who promptly escorted his 'date' down the road towards the center of town.  "You see, I was hoping you'd…"

The glint in her eye began to ease me, 'did she know what I was going to ask.  "Marry me?"  I finally expelled from my lips, probably not as romantically as she would have liked.  My heart beat faster, I knew I couldn't deny the fact I had fallen in love with her, although I tried…  

FUJIN'S POV 

'He…' I blinked, as tears began to rise to my eyes once again.  'Damn.'  I thought as I wiped what would have been a tear from my cheek, 'I am turning into those prissy girls at Balamb.'  With a laugh I looked up to see a startled expression.   'What should I say?'  

My body betrayed my thoughts, as my head nodded, more than once mind you.  I could feel him grip my hand tightly before sliding a ring over my finger, I noticed it was the one he received back home from a fisherman that was on his way home.  

Before I knew it we were walking down the path at a fast-pace, Raijin waved excitedly as he had already figured out my answer.   We stopped in front of a small house right across from the center of town.  Walking inside we were greeted by a man in his late 40's seemingly happy with his travel collections he had scattered amongst the room.  

Raijin and Seifer then greeted him; he then took a look at me.  "So happy you can't speak, eh?"

I blinked, "GREETINGS."  I knew that would throw him off guard, although I was used to speaking like such, I couldn't help but feel odd at times, yet, I didn't really care about that.  

"Let's get started, sign these papers and we can begin."  The man said pulling a few papers from a nearby cabinet, along with two pens.

I watched the others lean over and sign the papers, as my soon-to-be husband handed me the pen it felt as if my arteries were tightening, cutting off the blood flow to my brain.   Hesitantly I slid the pen to the x's and began signing my name…

"Alright!"  The older man said, pulling the papers away and placing them on the end table.  "Seifer Almasy-" He paused, "I knew you looked familiar!  You're the …" A cold glare from all of us, including Melanie, Raijin's girlfriend stopped the man from continuing.  "Well, um, never mind."

Reaching a hand up to wipe the sweat appearing on his forehead he re-started.  "Seifer Almasy do you take Fujin Kazeno to be your-"

The speech went on, Seifer seemed hesitant but said his 'I do' without faulting.  I on the other hand stood there silent for a moment, as it was my turn to speak.  "I, I do!"  I yelped quickly out as eyes were focused on me.  

"From the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."  He finished as Seifer turned to me.  

'He's going to kiss me!'  I realized as his lips fell onto mine.  The soft feel of his ruby lips brought the reality to me.  'I am married!  To, to Seifer!'  My heart skipped a beat as he pulled away, my normally pale face turning a distinct shade of crimson.

"Way to go, ya know!"  Raijin yelled as the older man handed us a few papers and wished us luck.  "Wow, ya know!  Never thought I would ever see you to marry, ya know!"  

I pulled my foot back as I turned around and sent it into my friends shin.  "SHUTUP."

Seifer laughed joyfully as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and headed back to Balamb Garden.  

'Did I really just get married?'  My mind repeated again in my head.  

**TBC** Author's Notes 

_That was fun to write!  Hope you enjoyed!  Want more?  Well, reviewing is a great way to show that.  Hehe_


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Chapter Two!  ENJOY! 

Chapter Two

****

Fujin's POV 

As we walked onto the floating garden I could feel the heat rush to my face as Raijin yelled loudly into the empty halls.  After some shin-kicking and mild conversation we finally reached the elevator.  "Where are we going?"  I asked, looking up at my husband.  

"To tell Matron and Cid, if they're still awake.  They'd kill me if I didn't."  Seifer replied, his seemingly rude nature gone for the moment.  I nodded and stepped out of the lift as it rang loudly, a signal to us that it has reached its destination.  

Walking down the hall I could feel my feet weighing heavy, the sound of the large doors opening brought my eyes up to the few left in the room.  'Married…'  "Matron!"  Seifer yelled, ' was he excited?  To be married, to me?'  I took a step behind him, following quietly. 

The thin woman smiled and pulled her 'son' into an embrace once we were in arms distance.  "I was afraid you had already left for the evening.  Where were you?"  

Giving a smirk he pulled away from the embrace, pulling me to the side of him, grasping my wrist.  Pulling up my hand he showed his 'mother' the ring, the smirk growing bigger.  "We went to shore to get married."

"Married?"  Cid coughed.  "Why on earth did you get married?"  

Seifer rolled his eyes, "Why else?  Fujin here is carrying my brat!"

A sudden choking sound came from behind the couple, a large man began hitting his friends back trying to dislodge the food that had gotten stuck in the mans throat.  "Pregnant?"  Laguna shouted after the small food participle flew through his lips.  

Seifer blinked, 'Since when does Laguna care?'  "Yeah; you got a problem with it?" 

"Seifer!"  Matron scolded, then sighed.  "Be polite."

Laguna walked over, rubbing his leg.  His eyes transfixed on the silver-haired albino, scrutinizing her.   Some underlying look in his dark eyes of brown brought the silver woman's stature to a more frigid stance. "Well, congratulations!"

"Thank-you."  Fujin quickly replied, looking at the man with the same look, trying to ease the tense feeling her in shoulders.   'Just memories.'  She repeated into her mind, as she looked at the older man.

"Are you ready to go Laguna?"  Kiros voice interrupted as he stepped into view, than turned to the newly-weds.  "Congratulations."

"Yeah," The detached voice of Laguna replied before giving a lopsided grin.  Looking towards the door he watched as his quiet son, and lively daughter-in-law came barging through the doors.  "Hey!"  Laguna yelled, rushing over, the previous conversation in the back of his mind.

Fujin turned to look towards Matron to find a quietly observing look upon her face.  '…Does she know of my past?'

Squeezing her arm, Seifer pulled another smirk over the frown he had.  "Let's get the hell out of here."

With a nod they waved goodbye and headed back towards the exit.  "TRAIN. 30."  Her short voice exclaimed looking to the clock on the hallway as they left, proceeding into the elevator once again before continuing down the long hall to the exit.  

"We'll make it, ya know!"  Raijin laughed out, grinning down at his girlfriend.  

"Have you asked them yet?"  Melanie's quiet natured voice finally spoke, eyes almost golden, looking towards her love in need.

Laughing lightly he continued walking, scratching the back of his head.  "Melanie is going to come live with us, ya know."

Fujin blinked, turning her head back towards the woman she had forgotten was even there.  Her ivory skin was highlighted by long blond hair and golden eyes, which seemed to capture you instantly.   "GREETINGS."

A soft smile appeared.  "Thank you."

Looking back to Seifer her red eye watched him carefully as he ignored the new information as if he already knew.  'Was I always the last to know?'  

The overall trip to the train station was un-eventful; we walked, talked a little before we finally were allowed onboard.  They're still seemed to be some people aggravated by our presence as we boarded, we ended up with the whole section to ourselves.  'Sometimes its nice.'  I mused as I watched Seifer lay down on a row of seats.  

Seifer's POV

****

I had lain there for over an hour, the only sound was that of the train and Raijin and Melanie's quiet whispers.  'What are you thinking Fujin?'  Slowly I pushed my elbows back, so they could support my upper weight.  "Fujin."

Her eyes darted over to me faster than I could comprehend.  'Did I even have anything to say?'  My lips were still shut, her eye watching me with wonder.

"Seifer."  Her voice sounded; it was like a cold wind over fresh wounds.  'Was she really pregnant?'  I blinked and swung my legs to the floor.  "Come here."  I waited, not even a second later she was sitting beside me, her full attention on me.  

"When we get home," My lips moved without my will.  "We'll paint the spare room.   For the baby."  From my mouth it sounded more like a command than a promise, but I could still feel the heat radiate from her body as her eye looked to me in surprise, slight excitement hidden within.  'I hated to admit it, but once I got over the initial shock, I was quite excited to have a child of my own. '  In my mind I still worried if I would be a good father to a child, I have to patience.

Looking over I was surprised to see that single garnet eye still watching me, some hidden meaning behind them.  "What?"

"Nothing."  Her voice was so soft as her eye turned away, towards the floor. 

That was when the conversation halted and a silence fell over us, the rest of the trip back to Winhill.

Fujin's POV

****

As we entered town the smell of wild flowers and lilacs assaulted my nose, the woman stood near her small shop, catering to some tourist.  The town was not a common place for tourists, although I am sure if more knew about the place it would be.  We had come across it from a letter Rinoa had sent to Seifer; we had been here ever since.    

Closing my eye as we walked I let the wind sting my skin with its light gusts.  'Home.'  I felt my impatient husband nudge me, opening my eye I saw we were already in front of our small house we had bought from an elderly lady.  Apparently, Squall's mother's home was down the road, him and Rinoa rarely came to visit though.   

Taking a step into the home I could see Melanie's eyes beam in excitement over her quaint new home.  Turning my eyes to Seifer's backside, I watched as through his jacket onto the coat rack and proceeded back out the door, passing me without a glance.  Used to the cold shoulder I walked further into the kitchen that was visible from the doorway.  

Looking to the pile of dishes in the sink I found myself turning on the water and pushing my blue sleeves farther up my arms.  Going through the dishes I reached for the towel to find it was gone.  'Damn it.'

"Here."  Melanie's soft voice whispered as she stepped up beside me and began to dry the dishes that I had begun.  Oddly enough her presence didn't bother me as much as I was afraid it would.

We continued on silently, until the sound of the front door slamming shut brought my attention to the man standing there.  "Seifer?"  My lips parted, in confusion.  In a blue and white vest stood my new husband with two pails of paint in either hand, along with some brushes under his arm.  

"Are you coming?"  Seifer asked, his patience worn out.

Taking a quick look at Melanie who had a soft smile on her face, I set down the glass I was holding and let the blond finish up while I went to follow Seifer into the spare bedroom that connected to ours.  

Our eyes locked as he set down the cans, and began to open them.  It was then I noticed the red stain across his cheeks.  "ALRIGHT?"  My commanding voice asked, afraid to sound to concerned.

I looked away as the stain seemed to get darker, catching the paintbrush he tossed to me.  The room was ready to be painted, we had planned to months ago, but it never happened.  Kneeling down I opened the other can.  My eye darted to him again.  "Blue and white?"  I asked.

I could see the confusion cross his face before he glared.  "They are your favorite colors aren't they?"

My head only nodded as I dipped the paintbrush in and began to paint the wall with a small square window.

SEIFER'S POV

****

It was the middle of the night when I heard the sounds from the kitchen once again awaken me from my deep sleep, as it had for the past eight months.  "Err…" Swinging my legs over the edge of bed I brought my hand roughly to my eyes, rubbing them before I groggily stood up.  "Fujin."  The name was bitter as it left my lips, walking out of the room I leaned against the wall now and then trying to catch my steps before I continued on.  

Once I finally made it to the kitchen I was greeted by a woman wearing a gray cotton shirt and matching pants and very pregnant stomach, cutting up some pickles to be placed in her can of applesauce.  "Fujin."  My voice angrily spat, "Come back to sleep, you can eat in the morning."

Her eye glared daggers toward me as she tilted her head around to see me.  "I'm hungry."  

My patience seemed to wear thinner as I scuffed at her not doing what I asked, as she used to do.  "Fujin."  I repeated.

****

Fujin's POV

'If I hadn't dropped that jar!'  I moaned out in my head as I slid the knife across the last pickle.  Before Seifer had awoken I had dropped the pickle jar into the sink when I tried to open it, causing him to wake up.  'Why are you so different now?'  I wondered as I began placing the pickles into the square-shaped bowl.  

My hand reached over and opened a drawer; I could hear him call my name again, his patience wearing thin.  Grabbing a spoon I placed it into my bowl before shutting the drawer and turning to him.   It felt odd to look at the man who had became more and more of a jerk in the past few months, things had changed, and each day I began to regret marrying him.

Lifting my container of food I walked over to the table and sat down, ignoring his angered glare.  "What Seifer?"  I finally asked.

"Can't you be more fucking quiet?  There are other people trying to sleep, just because I you got knocked up doesn't mean you can disturb everyone else."  Seifer's words stung.

'I got knocked up?  What?  He didn't help?'  My cheeks went to a rose color.  "I didn't get myself knocked up, Seifer."  

I could hear him scuff.  "Besides, it's not like you can't go sleep at Rinoa's again.  I hear she is in town."  I hadn't meant to say that, but it was true.

It was just three months into my pregnancy, about a month after we got back here that Rinoa and Squall came to take a vacation.   Leonhart had to head back to garden for two days due to being the new headmaster, Seifer hadn't come home till five in the morning that night.

Before I knew what happened, the bowl was no longer in front of my but scattered across the kitchen floor and walls.  My eye looked up, shocked, "Seifer."

"It's none of your damn business what I do out of this house!"  He screamed; my eye began to fill with tears.  'When did I become to weak?'  He continued.  "It's your fucking fault we got married in the first place—Forget it!"    Then he was gone, most likely to Rinoa's.

Once he was gone, I leaned back in my chair as a sudden pain roared through my abdomen.  "Raijin!"  My voice quickly called, tears of pain streaming down my face.

I was going into labor.

TBC 

****

_Author's Notes_

Another chapter, did you like?  Hope so!  I did, lol!****

****

****


	4. Chapter Three

Authors Note:  Another chapter!  Finally! **** **** **Chapter Three**

****

**Fujin's POV**

Sweat rolled down my forehead as I gripped the wooden oak table in fear.  "Raijin!"  My lips parted, calling again.  "Seifer!"   I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me, my teeth were clenched to hard for it to be heard far, yet, I couldn't help but cry for someone, anyone; never had any battle hurt like this.  The sound of springs from the old bed, the two others in the house shared, screeched as its occupants obviously hurried to get up.  

My whimpers continued, although I tried to be strong, pushing myself to my feet, I gripped my belly. 

"Fujin!"  Raijin's deep voice yelled, as he rushed across the room.  

Melanie's eyes were wide with fear as liquid filled the floor around my feet.  "Her water just broke Raijin!" Heading to the phone she dialed the numbers as fast as she could.  "Miss.  Zelant?"  

I could hear the woman talking quicker than light it self, as my friend picked me up and carried me outside in the bitter wind, in his boxers no less.  "It'll be alright, ya know!"  Raijin's comforting voice assured as he rushed me down the street.  

Melanie ran as fast as she could behind us once she was off the phone, but after a moment she was in the distance and my vision was becoming blurry.   All the bumps from my friends running were not helping the contractions that ripped through my body.  "Seifer!"  I called, as much as I had begun to loathe him, he was my best friend, my husband and I wanted him.

**Seifer's POV**

****

My head was spinning as I looked to the man standing in the doorway, watching as I enjoyed his wife beneath their bed sheets.  Faster than a bullet I climbed off the sorceress who could only ask 'why' before she realized the reality herself.

'Shit.  Nothing is going right today.'  

"Squall!"  The shrill voice of my lover rang.  Yet the man in black, with his trademark furry jacket just stood there, a stoic expression on his face as he looked between the two of us.

Hurriedly I pulled on my trousers and shoes before taking a step back to examine my archenemy. 

Rinoa sauntered over to her boyfriend of almost four years, a frightened but odd expression on her face.  "Squall…"

I watched as his blue eyes of iced fire stared coldly into her chocolate eyes, anger seemed to be farther away from his mind than the hurt.  After a moment he seemed to get tired of her antics before he pushed her away.  "Keep your hands off me."  He spat, eyes turning to me.

'Fujin.'  I didn't know why she came to my mind right now, or why I looked to the window.  I was glad I looked however; my eyes widened as I saw Raijin carrying my wife into the 'doctors' home next door.  "Fujin!"  I ran towards the door, Squall seemed to move aside, although I know his eyes followed me as I left the small home.  

"Fujin!"  I yelled, running down the few steps.   Rain pounded against my bare chest once I made it a foot onto the ground, but my heart pounded harder.  'Is she alright?'  My steps became larger.  Reaching for the handle I was greeted by a wet Melanie coming up behind me with a glare; stopping I turned to her. 'Did she know?'  Her eyes were examining me, anger deep within the golden orbs as we stood there staring at one another.  

She narrowed her eyes before her thin arms pushed me aside and pushed the door open.  "Raijin!"  She called, racing up the stairs, already knowing where they would be since the downstairs was a storage area.  "Is Fujin alright?" 

I could hear her voice carry on throughout the house, and the sound of screams coming from the mother-of-my soon-to-be child, as I finally stepped inside and closed the door behind me.  Looking about, I turned my eyes from the boxes to the stairs.  'Should I even go up there?'  Hesitantly I placed a foot on the first stair and pulled myself up the rest unconsciously.  

**Fujin's POV**

****

My eye was closed tightly as the elderly woman coached me on.  I hadn't gone to classes for labor, as I should have, but I learned it quickly as I lay there on the puny bed.  

"Just one more push; you can do it, ya know!"  Raijin's voice ordered, echoing loudly in my ears as I finally opened my eye.  "Seifer!"  Even though I knew where he had been, I couldn't help my heart from being relieved at his presence.  

Slower than I wished, he made his way over and took my hand in his.  

"Push!"  Miss.  Zelant interrupted.

A scream erupted from my lips, my hand clenched painfully at both Seifer's and Raijin's, as Melanie sat by the top of my head.  She quickly placed a cool cloth on my forehead, as sweat rolled down around my face.  "Seifer."  My voice seemed to fade around me as another's cry filled the room.  

"It's a girl, ya know!"  Raijin shouted with delight, as he watched the woman begin to clean the baby that just caused me more pain than I could imagine.

My eyes tiredly looked to the father of my newborn, watching him I couldn't help but fall-in-love all over again with the way he looked at our child.  'Our Baby.'  I repeated in my mind, a slow smile spreading over my lips.  The pain I felt a distant memory at the moment.

"She is very healthy!"  Rosie stated, wrapping the child in a cotton blanket and handing her to me.   

"Thank you, Miss. Zelant."  My shocked lips managed to slip out as I gazed at the newborn in wonder.  'Had I really given birth?'

Melanie's eyes twinkled with a secret within as she looked at the two of us; before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

**_TBC_**__

Author's Notes 

Sorry it took so long!  Forgot about the story, lol!  Another chapter soon!   Sorry this was so short too.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Fujin's POV  
  
I pressed my chapped lips against my fingertips as I took a seat on the cheap-brown and white couch in our living room. An entire month had passed since I gave birth to my 6-½ lb daughter, Silver. Seifer hadn't left my side since, except to go to work. Things were better than they were when we got married, and it was like he actually was in love with me.  
  
A bitter laugh echoed inside my head, as I remembered how things had, not long ago, been. It took me a few months of my husbands fooling around before I came to the realization that he didn't love me the way he loved, her.  
  
Rinoa was his first love, his only love. At least that's what I think; yet sometimes I wonder.  
  
As I looked to the pale-skinned bundle sleeping ever so quietly beside me on the couch, an unusually happy smile spread over my lips in motherly-pride. 'I have a daughter.' It may have been a curse for some to have a child with man that had been cheating on you since not long after your marriage but I suppose I didn't really care.  
  
"Morning Fu." Melanie yawned out, as she groggily entered the living room with a tired look.  
  
My eye broke lose of his hold on my daughter, traveling to the golden haired woman sitting on a green chair, on top of a white rug, across from me. "Morning Mel." I replied, pleased with the company.  
  
"How is Silver? Still sleeping, I bet." The golden-eyed woman questioned, eyeing the baby with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
I blinked, looking at the way she watched my daughter in fascination. Realization set in, "Your with child."  
  
"How did you-, how did you know?" Melanie's voice immediately asked, her eyes turning to me, the tired look replaced with surprise.  
  
I gave a grin and ignored the door that opened. "Lucky guess."  
  
"Fujin, Melanie!" Raijin yelled down the hallway before looking towards the living room and racing over. Sweat and blood glistened on rippling muscles as he panted heavily.  
  
"What happened?" Mel asked, nothing less than leaping from her seated position.  
  
The feeling of twisting captured my gut in a tug-a-war as I looked to Raijin's face, fresh tears glistening over the blood. "SPEAK!"  
  
Taking a ragged breath, the man backed up, turning away from us and letting his hands grip the wooden kitchen chair. "We were just working with Lendor in the field, ya know. He didn't see," A sickening crunch sounded as his strong hands broke the back of the wooden chair, before falling in a heap on the floor.  
  
A short-burst cry left Silver's lips before turning into whimpers as I reached down and picked her up. "Hush." I whispered, rocking her back and forth, my eyes still focused on the balling friend of mine. 'Please don't let it be…' "Seifer…"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
The tone in Raijin's voice reached my ears louder than I wanted it too, there was no disputing it; my husband was gone. My mind seemed to freeze, as did my body, I just stood there, for what seemed like an eternity, before heading towards the door.  
  
"Fujin!" Melanie called, than turned back to the crying man as a ragged cry left his lips.  
  
I ignored the call and continued outside, my bare feet touching the pebbled ground with ease. Silver's crying had started again once I exited the house, with each step I took towards the field in the distance her cries got louder.  
  
As if she knew.  
  
Neighbors however, were either looking out there windows, or had come outside to see what the ruckus was; people here were nosey.  
  
My eye was focused on the field in the distance, people were gathered around, but I could not tell whom. Silver's screams turned into hard cries, yet I didn't stop walking, not until I reached the center of the field where I witnessed a sight that brought bile to my throat.  
  
Although my heart pounded, I couldn't feel it; I felt numb. Still unbelieving as I looked at the scattered mess of blood and flesh, I stepped towards him. Seifer's body lay mangled, obviously having been pulled through the large piece of equipment that helped harvest the grounds.  
  
His lower half was practically gone, just the upper half of his body still seemed intact. It was then I noticed Leonhart standing off to the side with a nauseous look. Looking towards me I turned away and observed the dead man, my husband. Silver was still crying.  
  
As the farmer came to cover the body with a canvas he had retrieved Seifer's eyes snapped open, sea green with a longing only I had seen, looking straight at me. I didn't move, or breathe for that matter. A few gasps sounded, but most were elderly here so they knew that a body did this type of thing not long after death, …occasionally.  
  
"Seifer." I whispered, I knew he purposely was looking at me; it wasn't just because he was gone. As his eyes rolled back into his head I was shocked to feel a heavy hand lying on my shoulder. Even more surprised to see whom it was.  
  
As a red orb met the blank expression of Squall I quickly looked away, unable to stand the way he reminded me of Seifer. They were so similar, yet so different. "I'll walk you home."  
  
I nodded and took a last look at my mangled husbands body, before turning and following the leather-encased man. Sometime on the way back, Silver's cries died down as she passed out in my arms. "WHY?"  
  
Squall just stopped and crossed his arms. "My fath- Laguna wants you to contact him."  
  
I blinked and nodded numbly, then continued towards my home, Squall still following.  
  
Melanie was standing at the door to greet us with a solemn expression, I could feel her lips whispering to Squall, but my mind was too foggy to hear what they were saying. Carefully she took the baby from my arms and led me inside, to my room.  
  
My feet were numb when I came to stand in front of the window on the west wall of my room. Closing my eye I tried to resist the strong urge to cry, yet I couldn't. The longer I stood there the more intense the urge become, my eye was already filled with the salty liquid, just as soon as the image of my dead-husbands body came to mind a few diamonds slipped from my red glistening orb.  
  
Placing my hands onto the windowsill I tried hard to control my heavy breathing as a twisted sob escaped my lips, followed by an onslaught of tears.  
  
'Seifer.' I didn't dare speak his name out loud; coughs parted my lips heavily as my nose began to run. Seconds flew by before I lowered myself to the ground, to weak to stand. Tilting my head forward I let my forehead lean against the wall. 'Seifer… What will I do without you? You were my best friend, my husband! What about Silver? How could you leave us?' A whimper escaped my mouth, as my eye was now to dry to cry.  
  
"Fujin?" Melanie whispered, walking into my room, Silver in her arms. "I know- I, um, Silver is hungry…"  
  
I blinked, coughing, embarrassed at being seen the way I am yet to depressed to care. Nodding, I forced myself to my feet and dragged myself to her, as I looked up I couldn't bare to look at the face full of pity before me. Taking my daughter softly, I turned away. Listening to the sound of the door as it shut. "It's just you and me now, Silver."  
  
Looking to Silver's deep red eyes, the hint of deep chocolate triggered my memory. "Laguna…"  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note  
  
A UPDATE!!!!!! FINALLY!! SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! 


End file.
